Perfect
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Lemony Bellic Fluff!.my 1st Twilight Fic.Femmeslash.OneShot.Review Please I havent written on here in a while! formerly Piper-Leoalwys


…//…//…//…//…

I've been waiting for this , wanting, anticipating.I see you across the room staring at me; beckoning me with your eyes as you're leaning against the wall, and arching your eyebrow at me seductively, and I almost lose it on the spot.

I cross the floor as slowly as my shaking legs will allow, drawing out this moment, never breaking eye contact. As long as I look at you I'm still under your spell; that will never change.

I finally come to you and I rest my hands on your slender hips. Your skin is so excruciatingly close to mine that I feel my phantom heart leap into my throat. I know I won't be able to control myself much longer. I want to ravage you. I _need_ to.

I close my eyes and take a deep steadying breathe, inhaling your intoxicating scent. When I slowly reopen my eyes again you are watching me and smirking. I smirk back and begin to let my fingertips roam underneath your shirt. I trace patterns on your hips, stomach, and just below your breasts and that's when I feel more than hear you gasp. I bite the inside of me cheek and memorize that sound. I absolutely love it. I continue my exploration of your warm, smooth skin and my eyes meet yours again as we slowly close the distance between our lips. The moment they meet I am in heaven; they are so soft and taste incredibly sweet. Our kiss starts off gentle, our lips barely grazing against each other, and it slowly progressing into something much more heated. My nails rake against your stomach then slide up to cup both of your breasts under your bra. At that instant our tongues meet and we both moan instantaneously. I feel a sharp stinging sensation and after a second it registers in my foggy mind that your nails are digging into my back. I shiver and arch into you. You suck on my tongue playfully and I mimic you. It always drives me wild when we kiss and I can feel the heat building in the pit of my stomach and spreading throughout my body; between my legs.

I let out a feral growl deep in my throat and break our kiss only to quickly rip off your shirt and bra and toss them to the side without a second thought. I stare at the newly exposed expanse of flesh and I instantly have my hands all over you again. Massaging your breasts roughly; pinching and pulling on your nipples until they both harden. I can't help the smile that crosses my lips as I watch your head fall back against the wall and your eyes close and I hear you moan. I step up a notch. I bring one of your nipples between my lips and suck on it, gently nipping every so often as your pants quickly go the way of the rest of your clothes, leaving you only in your panties.

I slide down your body, kissing and licking your skin as I go and I look up to see you watching me intently, your breathing ragged and your hair already a bit messy and only one thought crosses my mind: _Fucking sexy._

I press two fingers against your warm center over your panties and I pleasantly note how soaked you are.I bite down on a moan as I ever-so-slowly hook my thumbs in the waistband and pull them down your toned legs. They pool around your feet and I give you a second to kick them aside as I admire the now fully exposed body before me and I feel my heart speed up and I actually forget that I'm supposed to breathe all at the same time. You're so perfect. Like a goddess…Only better. Sometimes I worry that you're too perfect for me.

You gasp "Oh god," as I run my hands up and down your thighs teasingly. I nip at your hipbone and I feel your fingers run through my hair; pushing my head lower to where you need me and I know that neither of us need anymore teasing and waiting. So I part your lips with my thumbs and my mouth waters as I see how wet you are for me. I lean in and drag my tongue from your clit all the way down to your slit and I can taste your juices coating my lips and tongue, your delicious scent filling my nose; completely enveloping me in your very essence. You moan at the contact and all of my senses are suddenly being overloaded by you and it's almost more than I can stand. Almost. I continue lapping at your wet center and listening to you moan and whimper my name. Your nails dig into my scalp as you press my mouth closer to you and I flick my tongue down to your tight slit and wiggle inside; thrusting in as deep as my tongue will allow. You ride my tongue and I slide it in and out. I can feel myself getting dizzy from both the intensity of the moment and the lack of oxygen. I pull away slightly to catch my breath and suck on your tiny little bundle of nerves. This almost knocks you down and I know that it's time to move this to somewhere more comfortable.

Standing slowly on shaky legs I take your hand and lead you to the bed and gently push you onto your back. I crawl on top of you and kiss your gorgeous lips as my hand wanders back between your legs. I coat two of my fingers in your wetness before I slide them as slow as possible into your tight pussy and we both moan. You're so tight and warm, you feel fucking amazing. My fingers start to pump in and out slowly but I'm so beyond turned on by this point that I pick up speed quickly and am soon pounding your pussy hard and fast, curling up to rub your g-spot each time I'm inside you fully. I look up at you and smirk and your whole body spasms and you moan over and over. I flex my fingers inside your tight pussy and feel your muscles begin to tighten and I know that you're getting close to falling over the edge so I begin to rub your clit as fast as I can with 3 fingers as I continue my ministrations inside you.

Your whole body is shaking uncontrollably by now as I flick my tongue against your earlobe and whisper that I love you just as I thrust one last time against your g-spot and you scream. Your pussy contracts around my hand as I feel you cum, your wetness runs out all over my hand and down between your ass. I pull out slowly and flatten my tongue at your opening so I can catch all of your juices.

Once you are too sensitive to handle my tongue anymore I kiss my way up your body and kiss your lips softly before pulling your limp body on top of me and I wrap my arms tightly around you. I smile against the top of your head as I feel our hearts beating against each other and I kiss your forehead gently. You whisper "I love you Alice," and there's no question whether you mean it or not. My eyes sting with what at one time could have been happy tears and I whisper back: "My Bella, I love you too."

We lay in silence and a few minutes later, as I'm slowly rubbing your back, I feel your breathing even out and I know you've fallen asleep. I smile contentedly and close my eyes and bask in the moment, feeling and hearing your slow rhythmic heartbeat. I wouldn't change this moment for anything…

THE END…

I wrote this story for my girlfriend and I figured I'd turn it into a Bella/Alice fic lol.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Nicole.


End file.
